


论渣男的自我修养

by yljx



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yljx/pseuds/yljx
Relationships: 何洛洛 - Relationship, 何洛洛/任豪 - Relationship, 何洛洛/焉栩嘉, 焉栩嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	论渣男的自我修养

何洛洛一觉睡醒伸手拿手机，就看见WeChat上被翟潇闻发来的信息给刷屏了。

翟潇闻  
12：05

卧槽焉栩嘉还是人吗？？

何洛洛我觉得你应该把你的脑阔撬  
开看看里面都些什么，或者让焉栩  
嘉出一本书，书名就是论渣男的自  
我修养！！

我说真的 要是夏之光敢这样出去乱  
搞 他妈的他都别想进家门

操，居然是我看走眼了，我以为焉  
栩嘉挺不错一孩子，没想到啊没想  
到

这种事情都能干出来，老子要找他  
理论理论，那有这样刚刚睡完别人  
就接着去陪下一个炮友的？？他真  
不是人

何洛洛迷迷糊糊的揉揉眼睛，而后拿着手机打字。

没事啦闻闻

他以后不会这样了

我和他已经说好了

事实确实像翟潇闻所说的这样，前几日焉栩嘉过生日，何洛洛怎么着也算是他炮友身份，于是何洛洛本着萧山阔少的资本找了一个国外代购给焉栩嘉买了一条四十多万的古董手链，他甚至自己都没有给自己出手那么大方过，但其实一比一也就算了，因为他生日的时候焉栩嘉送了一条一百多万的手表。

何洛洛当时好像脑子一热，和翟潇闻一起跑到纹身店去纹身，翟潇闻陪他，而他在后背左肩上纹了 焉栩嘉 三个字，疼当然是疼的要死，何洛洛本来就特别受不了疼，一受委屈或者一疼就想要哭，刚刚纹完他就有一点后悔了，后续又会结疤又会很痛还要天天抹药。

晚上何洛洛去找焉栩嘉把礼物送给他，焉栩嘉则还是一副迷死人不偿命的样子，他笑着对何洛洛说谢谢宝贝，接着就把何洛洛压在沙发上吻，焉栩嘉今天心情感觉很好，他的吻轻轻柔柔的落在何洛洛唇上和脸颊。焉栩嘉手从腰往上摸，想脱何洛洛的衣服，不料却被他伸手给制止。焉栩嘉有些震惊的挑挑眉问道“怎么？”何洛洛低着头说“今天不行……我，我后背今天磕到了，我一会还要抹药，不能跟你那样剧烈运动…”

何洛洛这一番话把焉栩嘉给逗笑了，他哄着何洛洛说“好。那宝贝给我看看伤口，我一会帮你抹药。”焉栩嘉好像真的是蛊王，他说什么何洛洛都会不自觉的听。何洛洛乖乖的伸手撩开衣服说“好吧…”焉栩嘉看见左肩上的纹身时候眼底的目光暗了暗，只不过转瞬即逝。

“宝贝不是说磕到了吗？”焉栩嘉伸手轻轻附上了左肩的纹身，何洛洛痛的小声嘶的一下，焉栩嘉替何洛洛抹药，何洛洛就乖乖的趴在沙发上抱着枕头，上身一丝不挂下面垫着他今天穿的卫衣，头发还有点泛着黄色，是他前几天才去染的，一头小卷毛黄色，看着还挺像混血。

焉栩嘉给何洛洛抹药，抹完药之后焉栩嘉就送何洛洛回家了，其实何洛洛转念一想焉栩嘉好像真的还挺渣的，因为自己今天拒绝了他，他立马就送自己回家了，要是换做以往还不得直接上来就操？？何洛洛到家进了门后问焉栩嘉“要不要进来坐坐？”焉栩嘉摇摇头说不了，接着伸手搂住他的脖颈，在唇上留下一吻。

何洛洛赶到网吧的时候翟潇闻早早的都开了一局，翟潇闻抬眼看见了何洛洛赶紧伸手拍了拍旁边的座位说“快点快点，就差你了，今天王者农药英雄都限免，我们和b市的那个战队，叫什么喝茶养身boy的那个，要打战队赛了，快上号！”

何洛洛登上了号后还没领活动的一些东西就被翟潇闻邀进了队伍，何洛洛小心翼翼的带上了耳机，为了防止压到他扎的头发。何洛洛晚上出来的急，也没怎么搞发型，随便把额头前挡眼睛的碎发给撩起来后扎上。

“何洛洛射手，我法师”翟潇闻开着麦指挥着，对面张颜齐的声音传来“我辅助行不行撒？”翟潇闻说“可以可以，咋们一定要打过他们。”

何洛洛选的是孙尚香，翟潇闻选了妲己，张颜齐混着玩了个瑶，还有两个人都是网上的没有真正见过面，一个选了猴子，还有一个选了苏烈。

何洛洛一上场就开始打红，开着麦说“首红给我，猴子去拿蓝。”何洛洛使用孙尚香的一技能侧着翻滚并对红爸爸放了一炮，听着孙尚香的语音说，大小姐驾到，通通闪开！

何洛洛觉得自己发挥还算稳定，开局八分钟目前战绩五杠一，和对面一个名字叫爱炒股爱生活的人交锋时他觉得自己应该可以赢的，可是却被对方用伽罗吊打。何洛洛给自己找了一个肩膀处纹身又疼了的借口后心满意足的开始继续打。

打着打着，对面的那个爱炒股爱生活的突然不动了，让何洛洛乘机取了一个人头，等了半天对方缓缓的开了全部打了网好卡三个字。

翟潇闻开启嘲讽模式，“网卡只是借口，事实就摆在面前！”对面打了几个句号，何洛洛打完一局已经二十五分钟了，他伸手转了转手腕，有些累的靠在了椅子上，最后这一局还是b市的那个战队赢了，不过他们彼此都没有说什么。

焉栩嘉的电话这时候偏偏打过来，翟潇闻看了一眼看见了备注，有些烦的说“真的是，每次这种烦心的时候还来添乱。”

焉栩嘉无非就是问问何洛洛有没有睡觉，晚饭吃什么了，纹身还疼吗，都是一些无聊的问题，但何洛洛都一一回答，这时候何洛洛突然呼吸一滞，他连忙回头，发现自己身后站了一个人，而且离自己很近，刚刚呼吸撒到了自己耳朵上，何洛洛才发现，“你……”何洛洛话还没说完就被面前的人给打断，“你是爱鞋和蛋饼？”

何洛洛正烦着呢，态度也不好，“不是，你谁啊你，离我那么近干嘛？”面前的人说我是爱炒股爱生活，何洛洛惊的都快拿不住手机，伸手就把电话挂了。

“不好意思啊，我不知道你就是那个爱生活爱炒股”何洛洛和那位爱炒股爱生活面对面坐着，面前的人说“我网名是爱炒股爱生活，不是爱生活爱炒股，还有，我名字是任豪。”

何洛洛在内心想这人真拽的一批，表面上勉强扯出一个笑脸，“我叫何洛洛，幸会幸会。”何洛洛伸出手，就停在半空中，任豪也不去握他的手，半响，任豪抬眼看何洛洛问道“你有男朋友吗，看你长的还不错，是我喜欢的类型，如果没有介不介意有一个，如果有，介不介意多一个？”

何洛洛是真的被这突如其来的表白给惊了，他磕磕巴巴了半天说我不想谈恋爱。任豪说没关系，试试嘛。何洛洛认真的看了看面前的人，长的是真的不错，不比焉栩嘉丑多少，更何况这帅哥看起来不会乱搞，比焉栩嘉好多了，何洛洛在心里想着，直到任豪伸手在他面前打了一个响指“想什么呢？”何洛洛伸手打开手机，现在已经快要十点多，何洛洛连忙起身准备回家，任豪说我送你啊，何洛洛说算了算了。后来何洛洛还是被任豪拽着要了微信并且被任豪送回家，何洛洛在电梯快要打开的时候和任豪说再见，而焉栩嘉就在门口守着，正好看见了这一幕，他垂眸，眼睛里是看不懂的情绪。

何洛洛看见他在门口的时候一惊，随即赶紧跑过去扑在了他的怀里后抬头看他问“你怎么来了？”焉栩嘉说“你挂我电话，不乖。我担心你就来了。”焉栩嘉搂着何洛洛进屋的时候回头看见了任豪还没走，焉栩嘉送上了一记刀眼，并用口型说他是我的。

任豪站在电梯前笑，轻声说“拭目以待。”

何洛洛几乎是被焉栩嘉推的整个人猛的撞到了墙上，门被焉栩嘉带上，焉栩嘉眼神暗的可怕，何洛洛赶紧伸手拽了拽他的衣服说“我和他不熟。”焉栩嘉附在他耳边亲他的脖子问“那为什么挂我电话？”何洛洛手搂在焉栩嘉背上说“我真的是手滑，嘉嘉相信我嘛。”

何洛洛被焉栩嘉抵在床上后入，他整个人紧的要死，焉栩嘉扩张的也不到位，急着就想要进入，刚进去的时候卡在一半就进不去了，紧的焉栩嘉差点精关失守，整个手臂的青筋都凸起。

焉栩嘉又开始哄何洛洛，他说“宝贝，下次自己提前扩张好不好？”何洛洛被弄的舒服的要死，含糊不清的回答说好。

何洛洛整个脸都陷在枕头里，他哼哼唧唧的叫，又伸手去拉焉栩嘉的手和他十指相扣，焉栩嘉亲他的纹身，引来何洛洛一阵颤栗。

第二天，何洛洛一早上睡醒的时候焉栩嘉早已经离开了，他点了个外卖躺在沙发上刷手机刷到了下午，躺在沙发上快睡着的时候敲门声突然响了起来，何洛洛骂了一句好特么烦人后就从沙发上爬起来去开门。门外是任豪，他手里领着个袋子，何洛洛说“来就来了还带什么礼物？我不客气了。”何洛洛心想反正也毒不死人，于是就放放心心的拆开了盒子，“草莓蛋糕！我今天超想吃！任豪你真的太好了，你就是我豪哥。”何洛洛一边吃一边时不时跟任豪尬聊几句，任豪说是来找他打游戏，何洛洛问你战队不是b市的吗，你不应该也在b市吗，任豪说谁说我进了b市的战队我就一定是b市的人啦？

何洛洛刚刚吃完蛋糕门铃就响了，何洛洛也没想那么多，跟任豪打游戏玩的正起劲呢，于是何洛洛就喊任豪去开门。

好死不死门外站着焉栩嘉，他看见任豪给他开的门皱了皱眉后问“何洛洛呢？”任豪说“家里呢。”

何洛洛抬头的时候正好对上焉栩嘉的视线，他打着哈哈招了招手说“嘉嘉快来一起打游戏。”焉栩嘉倒也真的陪着何洛洛和任豪一起打游戏，这是何洛洛第一次见识到焉栩嘉打王者农药，以前何洛洛每次找焉栩嘉玩游戏，焉栩嘉都是说不想玩，时间上限了，号给别人玩了这样的理由推脱，这还是等一次看见焉栩嘉打游戏，果然给男人一点危机感是最好的，何洛洛在心里想。

大概打了个三四局，何洛洛说我要去趟厕所，接着起身就走了，看见何洛洛走了之后焉栩嘉也不打算装了，他伸手从口袋里掏出了烟，用打火机点燃后烟雾慢慢的缭绕在他脸畔，窗户没关，伴随着秋天的冷风吹进来不免要让人抖一抖，焉栩嘉趁着这个时间问任豪，“你看上他了？”任豪说“是啊，他这样的我很喜欢。”焉栩嘉嘲讽似的笑了笑后起身靠在窗户前，风将他额前碎发吹开了一些。

“我劝你想都不要想，不管你用什么手法，最后他还会是我的。还有，你不在b市好好待着学炒股来这干什么。”任豪一副懒得理你的样子说“我去看看何洛洛。”焉栩嘉怼他说“怎么，他去厕所还需要你给他把着？”

何洛洛靠在洗手台的刷手机的时候任豪进来了，任豪问“怎么不出去？”何洛洛说“嗯…我看嘉嘉好像对你有些意见，但他其实不是这样的，我想给你们留些独自相处的时间，希望你们关系可以好一些……”

这下是把任豪逗笑了，他又靠近了些何洛洛，几乎再近一点点就可以亲到他，但何洛洛一直低着头，这下或许只能亲到额头，任豪说“这一点时间，弄的我们关系更加不好了。”

何洛洛跟任豪对视了一瞬间，突然心开始怦怦直跳，身体往后退，咽了咽口水，因为没有看路，何洛洛直接踩到了掉在地上的杯子，何洛洛惊呼了一声，没想到痛感并没有袭来，他几乎整个人都扑在了任豪的怀里，任豪笑着说怎么快就对我投怀送抱啊。何洛洛赶紧从他怀里起来，不料却被任豪拉了一把又栽到了他的怀里，“你！！”何洛洛好过分三个字还没有说出，任豪倒是很伤心一般的问“你还没有记起来我吗？”

接着何洛洛就被唇上袭来的触感给弄懵了，任豪一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手抬着他的脸颊，然而这时候门被打开。焉栩嘉一开门就看见两具身体紧紧的缠绵在一起，不过也可能是焉栩嘉的滤镜太重，因为他们只是接了个吻而已。

何洛洛条件反射的就想要去推开任豪，任豪也松开了他，何洛洛嘴唇都被任豪亲红了，焉栩嘉什么话也没说，但何洛洛是真的被吓到了，焉栩嘉伸手拉住了何洛洛的手腕，用的力度大了些，何洛洛手腕被捏的生疼，就想要挣脱焉栩嘉的手。

焉栩嘉想拉着何洛洛走，任豪也立马拉住了何洛洛的手，火石之间，原配好像碰上了小三。

焉栩嘉看了眼任豪，半响开口道“滚。”

任豪笑着松开了何洛洛对着焉栩嘉说说“这么不经逗，算了。”焉栩嘉咬了咬牙问“你到底想要什么。”任豪说“我什么都不想要，我就是想让你吃醋生气。”任豪说完对着何洛洛露出了一个标准微笑，焉栩嘉拉着何洛洛就走，并附上了一句“自己收拾滚。”

焉栩嘉把何洛洛拉到车上的时候何洛洛明显的看见焉栩嘉眼框红了，拉着他的手腕倒是一点也没松，像是一松手何洛洛就会跑掉一样，这是焉栩嘉活了那么久第一次感觉到危机感，和心慌。

“嘉嘉…你拽的我好疼。”何洛洛小声的说，焉栩嘉没回话，手腕上的力度却也减了不少。焉栩嘉问“你和他进展到那一步了？他知道你左肩上纹了我的名字吗。”何洛洛啊了一声，焉栩嘉又重复了一遍，何洛洛发现，他是真的生气了。

想起焉栩嘉上次吃醋，好像连着带他干了一天一夜，何洛洛硬生生在床上躺了快一个星期。何洛洛赶紧伸另一只手握住焉栩嘉的手说“我没有，我和他真的不熟，我和他连手都没牵过。”焉栩嘉问你难道还想和他牵手吗，何洛洛赶紧摇头说不想不想，焉栩嘉抽出纸扔给了何洛洛，何洛洛乖乖擦嘴巴。

何洛洛那天晚上算是惨了，被焉栩嘉抵在浴室墙上操，焉栩嘉捏着他的下巴问现在操你的人是谁，你最爱谁，何洛洛被弄的整个人都晕乎乎的，他反过身体去抱焉栩嘉，一边搂着他后背一边带着哭腔的叫焉栩嘉的名字。

何洛洛本来以为在浴室两次就够了，结果刚刚出了浴室他就被焉栩嘉压在床上操，最后他被焉栩嘉操射了，嗓子干的要死，焉栩嘉就专门在他身上显眼处留痕迹，他就是故意的。

何洛洛后来都不知道做了多少次，要不是他晕过去了他都不知道要被焉栩嘉压着做多少次。何洛洛睡醒的时候下身穿来撕裂的感觉，他觉得自己要废了，接着一低头身上全是大大小小的吻痕，而焉栩嘉又不在身边，于是他口吐芬芳到，焉栩嘉我cnm！

焉栩嘉和任豪见面的时候是响午，太阳这时候晒得又有些刺眼，焉栩嘉靠在天台的栏杆上问“为什么我喜欢什么你都要来插一脚？这样你就开心吗？”任豪笑着不语，他当然不会说他压着何洛洛接吻，何洛洛倒是搂住了他的脖子先伸舌头。

焉栩嘉有点烦，他伸手从口袋里又掏出了一根烟用打火机点燃，顺便给任豪递了一支，任豪接过后借着焉栩嘉的打火机也抽了起来，半响他道“好久没抽烟了。”焉栩嘉吐了一口烟圈后慢慢吞吞的道“何洛洛找过你吧。”任豪笑了，而后点点头嗯了一声，焉栩嘉开启嘲讽模式，“他那点小伎俩，还真的以为我看不出来吗。说实话真的傻。”任豪也吸了一口烟后吐出，而后也慢慢吞吞的回答“他以为你爱上他了。”这句话一出，他们彼此都沉默了，焉栩嘉则是低着头道“也许吧。”

仅仅是隔了一个星期，任豪已经约了何洛洛四次出门。何洛洛烦的要死，用着各种借口，什么要上课，朋友失恋了陪朋友，帮舍友拿快递还要带饭。

何洛洛也没和焉栩嘉说任豪总是骚扰自己，也不能说何洛洛缺这一个备胎，毕竟大学里面喜欢何洛洛的人多了去了。

在任豪第五次骚扰时，何洛洛终于忍不了了，在课堂上，何洛洛手机一直在亮，何洛洛索性就回了个知道了知道了我在上课，他甚至都没看任豪发了什么。

于是在何洛洛下课打开手机时，消息已经被任豪刷屏了，何洛洛划到最上面。

任豪

9：30

这是第五次了已经

洛洛你救救我吧，我家里  
人居然叫我去相亲

就假意帮我骗一下要跟我  
相亲的那个女孩嘛，球球  
了

而何洛洛回了个什么呢。何洛洛回：

知道了知道了我在上课

操，何洛洛忍不住爆粗口了一句后整个人泄气一样的趴在了桌子上，翟潇闻问“怎么了，你怎么还不走？”何洛洛抬眸充满无奈“你先走吧。”而后又补上了一句“我知道你要和夏之光约会，别说出来了，别虐狗了。”翟潇闻笑嘻嘻的说“你又不是单身狗，哈哈哈哈！”何洛洛并没有回答。半响，翟潇闻好像想到了焉栩嘉干过的龌龊事，整个空气都冷了下来…

而当事人却丝毫没有想到这个，并且在心里翻了个白眼，老子那是没有男朋友吗，呵呵！他妈的说出来都怕吓到你。

何洛洛最后还是去赴约了，任豪今天穿的倒是很休闲，按理说他应该穿正经些，但看这样，任豪就差没穿拖鞋来了。

任豪朝何洛洛招手，何洛洛走过去后就被任豪一把拉到旁边，任豪说“这就是我说的我的男朋友。”对面的女生倒是大方的莞尔一笑“你好。”她伸出手，何洛洛默默的握了上去。

对面的怎么着也算是个女神级别，怎么就摊到任豪了呢，要是这个福给他也挺好的。

任豪拿胳膊撞了撞何洛洛，何洛洛赶紧回神，对面的女生说“任豪，我觉得你这样就没意思了。”

任豪倒是临危不乱的说“怎么没意思了。”

女生说“明眼人都能看出来你们不是一对，你这样为了拒绝我真的没意思。”何洛洛倒是有些惊，在内心想真的没有那么像一对吗，嘴上倒是回答的爽快“我们就是一对啊，他是我女朋友。”

“是吗，我倒是不觉得，你们有什么证据，敢当我面接吻吗？”

何洛洛内心挣扎啊，你妈的为什么，我只是出来帮个相亲而已，何洛洛回头看任豪，任豪不说话，只是笑着看他。

何洛洛开始往长远了的想，任豪这种肯定是商业联姻，如果成了肯定好，但是这样是不可能成了，而且女方发现了任豪是骗她特地找人来演一场戏，结局肯定不会好……何洛洛想着想着就突然想到了正轨，不是，这他妈任豪的事情关我屁事啊，他死不死跟我有什么关系？

何洛洛想好了决定不可能亲任豪，结果刚刚放松下来就被任豪搂住腰接着掰过脸吻了上来，任豪特地没有吻唇，稍微偏了些吻在了唇角，不过也只是轻轻的一吻，面前的女生脸都气红了，指着他们两个说“你，你们！我要告诉我爸爸！任豪你太过分了呜呜呜……”接着她捂着脸就跑开。

何洛洛气不打一处来，伸手就把任豪放在自己腰上的手给扯开，“你有病吧！？”任豪这时候满脸歉意的说“不好意思啊洛洛，我也没办法，看你半天没动，我以为你同意了呢。”顿了顿后任豪又说“你的腰比女孩子的还细。”

淦！

何洛洛刚刚眨着小兔子般的眼睛望他，任豪连他俩以后在哪儿买房子都想好了。

“我送你回去吧，今天非常谢谢你啦～”任豪非常贴心的替何洛洛拉开副驾驶的座位，何洛洛默默坐了进去，他现在有点不清楚，好像刚刚任豪吻他的时候他听见了很细微的一声咔嚓，但好像又没听见。

何洛洛问“你刚刚有没有听到什么？”任豪说“听见了爱你的心跳声”何洛洛又双叒叕在内心翻了个白眼，“说正经的，是照相机的声音。”任豪说没有。

任豪是把何洛洛送回学校的，何洛洛自己回了宿舍，刚刚进门就被翟潇闻逮了个正着，“说，你今天下午去干嘛了！我看见你从一个帅哥的车上下来！”何洛洛说“那你怎么没注意到那辆车是保时捷呢？”

“啊！何洛洛！你别说你被富婆包养了！”何洛洛这时真正的翻了个白眼，“滚吧，那是我表哥，你要是感兴趣带你认识认识，奥对了你刚刚说的话已录音发给夏之光了。”

翟潇闻一听没瓜可吃自己房子还差点塌了，索性也就没再说。何洛洛玩了一会手机，坐在椅子上准备打游戏的时候就被焉栩嘉的一通电话给打断，对面焉栩嘉的声音冷的不像话。

“下课了吧，晚上有时间吗？”何洛洛清了清嗓子后趴在桌子上回答“嗯啦，我之前给你发过课程表的，今天晚上有时间呀。”焉栩嘉说“来我这一趟吧，在公司。”接着焉栩嘉就挂断了电话，也没给何洛洛拒绝的时间，何洛洛微信给焉栩嘉发了一句一会儿就去，接着就去洗澡了。

办公室没有开灯，空调好像温度有些低，焉栩嘉捏着手中的照片越来越用力，指尖泛白。松开照片时照片一角已经被捏的褶皱。焉栩嘉起身拿起手机站在落地窗前给何洛洛打了个电话，挂断电话时他顺手把电话扔在了桌子上，手机随着叮咚的声音亮了亮屏幕，焉栩嘉靠在椅子上“何洛洛，我该拿你怎么办……”

照片上是两个人离得紧紧的接吻，而主人公正是任豪和何洛洛。

何洛洛到办公室门口的时候助理正在门口守着，助理小声的叮嘱“焉总今天好像心情不好，麻烦你了。”何洛洛说没事，助理替何洛洛开了门后便离开。

何洛洛入眼的便是屋内一片漆黑，随着落地窗可以看见的灯光，他便看见了焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉坐在办公桌上，仰着头，看见何洛洛来了后眯了眯眼，随即便不在看他。

操，这算什么，想象成真了吗。何洛洛在焉栩嘉把照片扔在地上的时候想，何洛洛甚至都没有看照片，他就知道照片上面是什么，何洛洛开始觉得空调温度太低了，或者是焉栩嘉身上气场冷的吓人。

办公室的气氛一下冷到了极点，何洛洛去看焉栩嘉，办公桌旁边的烟灰缸里满满的都是烟头和烟灰。怪不得一进来何洛洛就闻到一股烟味，他现在都闻不到焉栩嘉身上的茶香了，想着想着，他觉得他好像有点委屈。

再开口时，他的声音已经带上了哭腔，他说：

“焉栩嘉，你最近抽烟好多。”

焉栩嘉问他，你洗澡了吗，擦嘴了吗，到底跟任豪进展到哪一步了。何洛洛委屈的眼泪直掉，他伸手去拉焉栩嘉胳膊说没有，图片是假的，只是借位，他没有亲到我。看着焉栩嘉不动摇，何洛洛眼泪落的更厉害了。

“我只是去帮他…帮他赶走相亲对象而已…嘉嘉，你，你干嘛对我那么凶？”何洛洛这边已经哭成泪人一样了，焉栩嘉伸手把他搂进自己怀里，从办公桌旁边纸巾盒里抽出纸巾给何洛洛擦眼泪，何洛洛乖乖受着。

焉栩嘉问“何洛洛，你说我该拿你怎么办？”何洛洛趴在焉栩嘉肩膀上，两只手紧紧的搂着焉栩嘉，答非所问的说了一句“焉栩嘉，我闻不到茶香了。”

何洛洛很少叫他全名，平时都是嘉嘉，哥哥，这样的叫，细数叫他全名好像也只有做爱的时候，再或者也只有两次，一次是焉栩嘉刚刚睡完他就去找炮友，还有一次是焉栩嘉拉着他在车里做差点被发现。而今天，  
却一次性的叫了两下他的全名，并且没有别的因素。

焉栩嘉伸手捏住何洛洛下巴问“不应该是我委屈吗，为什么总哭？”何洛洛又挣脱他复而趴进他怀里说嘉嘉，你在这样我就讨厌你了。

焉栩嘉把何洛洛压在沙发上后入，每一次都又狠又深，何洛洛被操的疼，哭着喊焉栩嘉的名字，说让他慢点。焉栩嘉好像爱上了后入，他在何洛洛纹身处留下大大小小的吻痕，何洛洛腰塌下好几次又被焉栩嘉搂着扶起，迎接的是掐着腰比上一次更狠的冲撞。

何洛洛越想越难过，焉栩嘉没有抱他，没有漫长的前戏，甚至都没有吻他。

何洛洛被到沙发顶端，又被焉栩嘉拉回来，何洛洛整个人趴在沙发上，他说“嘉嘉，你抱抱我。”接着何洛洛就被身上的人紧紧的抱在怀里。何洛洛又开口“为什么不亲我？”迎接何洛洛的是一阵激烈的吻，焉栩嘉说“张嘴。”何洛洛乖乖迎合，张开嘴焉栩嘉就在里面攻略城池，侵略他的每一处柔软。何洛洛迷迷糊糊的哼哼两声，焉栩嘉松开的时候何洛洛舌尖都麻了，离开时扯出了银丝，焉栩嘉又吻上了何洛洛。

“对不起，疼吗？”焉栩嘉爬在何洛洛肩膀处问，何洛洛在心里说当然疼，疼的要死。

“疼，心疼。”

焉栩嘉最后动作明显轻了些，也没有射进去，就在何洛洛大腿间释放。事后拿纸替何洛洛擦了擦大腿，何洛洛腿又细又直又长又白，女生看了都自愧不如。

焉栩嘉碰到的时候何洛洛小声的嘶了一下，焉栩嘉在内心想着怎么就忘了他到底多金贵呢，焉栩嘉动作又轻了几分，何洛洛眯着眼睛享受焉栩嘉的服务。

何洛洛是被焉栩嘉抱回家的，焉栩嘉用手搂着他的腰，何洛洛两条腿紧紧的缠在焉栩嘉腰上，伸手搂着焉栩嘉脖颈，焉栩嘉单手搂着他开门的时候他一瞬间觉得焉栩嘉好有男友力。

焉栩嘉抱在何洛洛到浴室替他脱衣服的时候何洛洛萌生出了一种焉栩嘉马上就要在这里来一炮的想法，不过焉栩嘉只是在浴缸放满了水替何洛洛清洗了下。

天蒙蒙亮的时候何洛洛就醒了，他被焉栩嘉紧紧的搂在怀里，手还被焉栩嘉牵着，何洛洛眯着眼睛给翟潇闻发消息。

翟潇闻  
06：23

闻闻，要事相告

我男朋友，焉栩嘉

END


End file.
